Terra
by Atlantislux
Summary: AU. Dragged away from the Garderobe, now Natsuki Kruger is in a world in turmoil. Why do the leaders there need her so desperately? A question only General Viola could answer.
1. 1

Ok... I'd have never thought to write a ShizNat fiction. There are so many of them, and so good! But then I had the inspiration to write a war tale, and Natsuki Kruger with Shizuru Viola were just perfect as main characters. **  
Betareading**: thanks to Kevin and Amy for all the precious suggestions and corrections!

**Disclaimer**: Mai Hime and Mai Otome characters are property of Sunrise.

* * *

**Terra**

"General, we have Natsuki Kruger."

"Well done, Captain. Restrain her only if strictly necessary."

* * *

Natsuki raised an arm to protect her eyes. She tried to open them but a surge of nausea forced the blue-haired girl to bend painfully. White flashes danced in front of her, and she had to shut them again, in a vain attempt to stop her head from spinning.

"Who are you…" Natsuki managed to mutter.

"Later, now we need to get you out of here immediately."

Someone raised Natsuki from the floor, but her shaking legs were unable to sustain her body.

She gasped, but the strong hands that were supporting her did not drop her.

"Out of here. Now."

The voice, a female voice, as Natsuki noticed, had a tone of urgency now.

She forced herself to open her eyes.

It was dark, but not so much that she couldn't perceive someone in front of her, two figures, one slightly taller than the other. The shadowy forms of large pillars emerged in the background, but she could not read any of the inscriptions that decorated them.

As they dragged her away, Natsuki barely had the time to look at the floor. It was covered with the same drawings as the pillars.

_'Where am I?'_ she asked herself, while an icy sensation of panic gripped her stomach.

The last thing she remembered was the underground of Garderobe. They were inspecting the damage done by the thing that had turned Miss Maria into a marble statue, when a light had struck her.

_'I lost my senses and… where am I now? For sure this is not Garderobe anymore.' _

Even if stumbling, she was trying to keep the pace of the people who were still holding her. From the dim light that was spreading in the tunnel, apparently they were rapidly reaching an exit.

Natsuki could see now more clearly the woman in front of her. She had bright carmine hair, cropped short, and she was all dressed up in a black uniform completed with a flank jacket. A handgun was strapped in a holster on her hip and another was firmly held in her grip.

Natsuki winced.

_'The war was finished long ago, why is she so heavily armed?' _

Nor she could recognize the model of the guns, or the uniform the woman was wearing. She was feeling better with every passing minute, though.

Natsuki let them hold her, and it was only when the tunnel abruptly ended that she struck the hip of the one on her right with all the force she could muster. A muffled groan escaped the lips of the soldier, who collapsed on her knees in a swirl of long burgundy hair.

She used the momentum to unbalance the one on her left side. This one was a man instead, but Natsuki did not lose precious time looking at his face.

She threw herself at the woman in command, but she couldn't complete what she had in mind.

The Headmistress of Garderobe froze in her tracks, feeling something cold pressed against the back of her head.

"I wouldn't do that" the chilly voice of the soldier holding the gun hit her, sending a shiver down her back because, even if it sounded more mature, she knew that voice.

"You better believe her, Natsuki Kruger."

Natsuki raised the head to gaze at the commander.

The latter turned slowly on her heels, removing a pair of black safety goggles probably made for night vision.

Natsuki couldn't help but hold her breath.

"Juliet Nao Zhang" she hissed. "What is happening?"

The woman in front of her was clearly not the same Nao she used to know. The mocking expression that was her trademark had been replaced by an icy stare, and she also looked older, somewhere between twenty and twenty five years old.

Natsuki snuck a swift glance at the two soldiers at her side. They were on their feet now, hands ready on their guns.

It took her only a moment to recognize the red-head.

_'Midori, the leader of the Aswald. What are you doing here too, and dressed this way?'_

The other was a black-haired, handsome man, who Natsuki didn't know, with the same hard stare of his companions in his green eyes. The nametag on his flank jacket said "Kanzaki".

She took a deep breath before turning to face the last soldier of the quartet.

The woman was still holding the gun at the level of Natsuki's eyes.

_'Automatic machine gun'_ Natsuki corrected herself. And a dangerous looking one.

She didn't need the woman to remove the goggles to identify her. The sleek greenish hair spoke volumes. And a look at her nametag made Natsuki's skin crawl with controlled anger.

"Tomoe Margherite" she spat out, without even trying to hide the disgust.

The other didn't flinch at her tone. Only the lightest smile appeared on Tomoe's lips, but the machine gun remained firmly aimed at Natsuki's head.

"Now, if you have finished staring at us, we should really leave. This place is no longer secure."

The sharp tone made Natsuki return her attention to Nao.

"What do you mean?" the Headmistress said coldly.  
"Where I am and…" she gazed intently at Nao's face. "… and who are you people?"

The other woman smiled sadly, for the first time.

"I'm Captain Nao Zhang, Western Republic. From the look on your face I believe you know someone who resembles us in your world. I am sorry to disappoint you, but we are not the same people, nor this is the reality you used to know. Welcome to Terra, a world in the midst of a genocidal war."

Natsuki felt her heart skip a beat at the magnitude of the revelation.

A quick look behind the shoulders of the "Captain", only confirmed her words.

They were on a cliff, high above a scorched plain that was pock-marked with the craters of old explosions. The blacked ruins of a city lay at the horizon, faintly outlined by a dull grey light. The sky was heavy with low clouds.

_'And I'm sure they'll rain ashes,'_ Natsuki thought.  
'_I don't know why or how I ended up there, but I certainly don't like any of this.' _

Right that second an explosion reverberated around them.

Instinctively she flexed her legs, ready to fight, but the man called Kanzaki gripped her arm.

"There is no time. Run!" He ordered.

The whole group sprinted to the edge of the cliff as bullets flew around them.

Despite her training, Natsuki was taken aback by what was going on, while those around her seemed quite the opposite. How they could ever hope to escape this ordeal was beyond her imagination.

_'That's the problem with being raised a soldier in a peaceful world'_ her practical mind thought.

The serious look on their face made clear they acknowledged how critical the situation was, but apparently they were not ready to succumb the panic.

_'This is not the result of training, but of a life time spent fighting. I wonder __how long this war has been going on.'_

Natsuki raised her head, and in front of her there was only a void.

Her muscles froze to stop her irrational run, but Kanzaki didn't let her go.

"Don't stop, fool. Close your eyes and jump," Nao shouted to her.

The Headmistress barely had time to do what the red-head commanded. She didn't have another choice anyway.

Eyes tightly shut she leaped, her fingers mentally crossed.

She gasped when her feet connected with a metallic surface that swung under their weight. Unprepared, she fell to her knees, but not a sound escaped her lips.

A moment later she opened her eyes, seeing the interior of some kind of vehicle. Strong arms circled her waist, while the humming of powerful engines reached their highest pitch.

The machine moved swiftly up and forward, and from the narrow windows she could see they were soaring over the plain.

"Our helicopter. It was inside a stasis field, thus it was perfectly invisible to human eyes," Tomoe said, handing her a pair of headphones.

Almost suspiciously Natsuki took them, before turning towards Nao.

"You owe me an explanation," she growled, trying to regain her composure.

_'Helicopters, stasis fields. Their technology seems to have evolved in a similar yet slightly different way from ours.'_

The other woman just waved a hand, busy dialing a number on a sleek black phone.

"Later. Once we make it to base, the chief will be more than happy to give you the details of what is going on."

"Since you dragged me out of my world, and threw me in this inferno, could I at least know, who this chief is?"

Captain Nao Zhang's reply made Natsuki's eyes grow wide in surprise.

* * *

General Shizuru Viola ended the call, slightly furrowing her elegant eyebrows.  
Without a word she caressed the collar of her knee-length black coat, adorned with the insignia of her rank. She sat behind her desk, pyramiding her fingers under her chin.

"Worried? Isn't it too late now?" said a soft voice, in a subtle sarcastic tone.

Shizuru spared a gentle but cold smile for the man standing in front of her, dressed exactly like her.

"Hard times call for hard decisions. You know that as soon as rumors of the death of our President reach the masses, order will disintegrate and the war will be lost."

Her interlocutor smiled, gingerly running his hand through his bluish ruffled hair.

"May I remind you what the consequences will be, if word of what you have ordered today reach to the aforementioned masses? Your decision is something that goes against the very foundations of our world, General Shizuru Viola."

She returned his smile. Nothing in the woman's appearance suggested the anger boiling inside her.

"And may I remind you that the reason behind our President's death lies in the inability of the Intelligence Bureau to properly do its work? Perhaps I should put someone else in charge, Colonel Nagi De Artai."

He shook his head, even though a sardonic smile still lingered on his lips. "Checkmate. I guarantee you that the secrecy of this operation will be preserved, no matter the cost."

Her warm crimson eyes bored into his scarlet ones. "The future of the Western Republic, not just our lives, depends on this, do you understand me, Nagi?"

"Of course. We exist only to serve our Country, isn't that what they taught us the very first day we joined the Army?"

"Exactly" she said, mindlessly staring at the red trident embroidered on his right coat sleeve. The symbol of a country she had vowed to protect.

After he left, Shizuru sat for countless minutes in silence, her hands reducing a piece of paper into a thousand fragments.

_'I can't trust Nagi, but I can't do otherwise. It's true that I went against the rules of __this world to defend the Western Republic, but I'd make them crumble to have back what I loved the most.'_


	2. 2

**Terra  
The intolerable truth**

**  
**

'_This place does not appear to lack any technology, so why don't they have better heating?' _

Natsuki suppressed a shiver, raising her head and looking at the ceiling of the hangar.

It was huge, and housed several airplanes, helicopters and other military vehicles. Almost all of them were painted black, with a stylized red trident on the nose or sides.

The same symbol decorated the black flags that were hung up everywhere, from the ceiling to the gangways. Natsuki eyed the banners suspiciously. There was something wrong with them that she couldn't place. '_Black and red. This color combination is very powerful yet obsessive. I don't think it's the flag of this regiment, but the very symbol of this nation.' _

She looked around. Soldiers were running back and forth, in disciplined looking units. '_Impressive indeed, but they exude fanaticism. Exactly like my bodyguards.'_

They had made her wear a long cape that completely concealed her body and face. When she asked for an explanation Nao had simply shrugged, insisting that only the chief could answer her many questions.

The group moved, and Natsuki along with them.

'_The chief. General Shizuru Viola, the Commander of their military forces.' _

An inevitable wave of melancholy and tears she'd never let be seen, closed her throat . '_We have never been that far apart… universes apart. I didn't even have the time to say goodbye, but you couldn't hear me anyway.' _

Yohko had been adamant in revealing her the condition of Shizuru. Even if the body of the Graceful Amethyst was petrified, the warrior was technically still "alive", but unable to perceive what was happening around her.

'_And right when you needed me the most I had to leave you alone. The Shizuru of this world better explain to me why I'm here. And send me back home immediately.'_

Natsuki cast around a pensive look. Surveillance cameras were closely following the group and she was feeling more and more oppressed by the atmosphere of the base. They were walking along endless corridors where, at almost every intersection, there were screens showing footage of battles and, surprisingly, public executions.

Her mouth twisted in disgust. That world couldn't have been more different from hers. '_There must be something wrong if they need to display their power in this way.'_

Eventually they stopped in front of a heavily guarded door.

"We're leaving you now. Don't get me wrong, Headmistress, but I really hope you could have all the answers you need" Nao said, smiling in a sly way that faintly reminded Natsuki of the Nao of her universe.

A smile crossed the lips of the Headmistress. '_We share the same aspect and the same names, thus we can't be that different. I wonder when I'll meet my own self.' _

The door smoothly opened, and she stiffly passed them, worried about what lay on the other side.

Natsuki looked around and swallowed instinctively. She had expected something like this, but she couldn't avoid being slightly stunned.

The room was large and austere. The omnipresent black flag rested in a corner, while one wall was covered by a giant flat display.  
A big round table occupied the centre of the room, and five people were seated around it. She approached and, as one, they stood up.  
Her gaze was implacably attracted by the tall woman at the centre of the group.

"Welcome to Garderobe Base, Headmistress. As you may already know, I'm General Shizuru Viola."

Natsuki' fists clenched at her sides, trying to quiet a rush of nervousness. '_She's exactly like her. She speaks in same way, with the same accent. Even their smiles are identical.' _

This Shizuru looked even more imposing in the black attire of the Terran army, but not less attractive.

'_These clothes fit you.' _

The smile of the General widened, as if Shizuru had caught Natsuki's thought. "I can't express how glad I am to have you among us. We apologize for hauling you here in that rude way, but your presence in Terra is of the uttermost importance for the future of this world."

"Thank you, General. But now would you be so kind to tell me why I am so vital to you?" Nasuki asked, refusing to be hypnotized by General Viola's smile. Nevertheless, her voice come out softer that she'd wanted.

"Of course. But please sit down, as I introduce you the Joint Chiefs of Staff of our armed forces. On my right you have Haruka Armitage, Commander in Chief of the Army, then Sergay Wang, he's in charge of the Air Force, Mashiro De Windbloom, our Chief of Naval Operations, and at last Nagi De Artai, the Director of the Intelligence Bureau. All of them have the rank of Colonel."

Natsuki's hands tightened in her lap. '_Mashiro and Nagi look at least ten years older, but Haruka and Sergay are carbon copies of their counterparts on Earl.'_

Her attention was diverted by the slight smirk that materialized on Nagi's face.

'_You smile ju__st like the Archduke. It's good to know that some things never change' _she thought, sarcastically.

"You seem shocked, Headmistress. Didn't you appreciate our welcome committee?" he asked.

Natsuki stiffened. "They almost had me killed."

"I'm sorry. You'll probably find that people here are as not educated as the citizens of Windbloom. But I assure you we have some positive aspects" he replied, derisive despite his words.

'_You are the usual childish bastard.' _

She forced herself to smile. "You speak as you know us very well."

His grin grew larger. "I've heard… interesting things.

'_Don't play such games with me, Nagi.'_

"Like that Archduke De Artai's adventure of conquering our world ended up in a prison?"

Nagi shrugged. "An unfortunate event, I would have not made such stupid mistakes. Yet, compared to all of you he was a political genius."

Natsuki felt her self-control suddenly evaporate. "You have grown taller since the last time I saw you" she pointed out. "But you are not less arrogant."

"Colonel De Artai."

The voice of Shizuru dropped between them, gentle yet implacable.

"You'll have plenty of time to chat with the Headmistress about the political situation in her home world, but I'm sure that now she is eager to know where exactly she is, and why she's here."

Natsuki silently thanked Shizuru. _'I was a minute away from slapping him silly.'_

She stared at the General. "That, and when you'll be sending me back home."

"Of course," she agreed, in that calm tone that Natsuki knew too well.

The Headmistress forced herself to focus on Shizuru.

The woman touched the table, and the big display came to life, showing a world where the outlines of continents and oceans where exactly like those Natsuki knew.

"This planet is the mirror copy of yours and, as you have seen, we are the counterparts of the people of your world. You are in what we call an alternative universe."

Natsuki relaxed against the back of her chair.

'_Our ancient scientists theorized the existence of such parallel realities, but I'd always thought it was only an hypothesis.' _

"On the other hand your timeline seems different from ours," she noticed. "Your technology seems more advanced than ours, especially in warfare. But where are your Otome?"

Shizuru nodded.

"Minor differences between Earl and Terra always existed, but we thoroughly studied your world and found out that three hundred years ago an event of major importance occurred here. It changed our future irrevocably and made it dissimilar from yours."

"Which one?"

"Fumi Himeno was killed during the War of the Twelve Kings, before she could create the Otome system. Thus, it never came to life. That is why you won't find any Otome here."

As the revelation sunk in, the fine hair on Natsuki's neck prickled in response. "How… how did the war finish then? She was the one who put an end to that massacre."

It was the turn of Haruka to make a derisive laughter.

"The war was never over, of course," she said. "The Twelve Reigns eventually split in two big coalitions that are still fighting now."

Natsuki's eyes ran to Shizuru, in a bid for support, for she was completely flabbergasted. '_A three hundred year war? This is completely insane.'_

But Shizuro only confirmed Haruka's words.

"Windbloom, Aries, Artai, Annam, Cardair and Florince merged through the years in what we call the Western Republic, a super-state with joint military institutions and a common goal: to protect our citizens and to defeat the East Coalition."

"But how your economy can sustain this perpetual state of war? And your citizens? Are they not tired of all of this?" Natsuki insisted.

"Why?" Sergay asked . "Our economy is functional to our military machine. And the distinction between citizens and soldiers does not exist. On the contrary, to be a citizen, you must be in the military. Each of us entered the armed forces at fourteen. It's the law. And it's the same for our enemies."

Natsuki eyes widened. "But what about your civil and political institutions? We have parliaments, public administrations, civil courts…"

Haruka interrupted her. "With the notable exception of the President of the Republic, they were disbanded long ago, and replaced by their military equivalents. It was useless to have a duplicate."

Natsuki had to resist the temptation to shake her head.

'_Useless? Where did I end up?'_

And suddenly a revelation struck her. She bit her lip, gazing at the faces of the five people around her.

"So, if you don't really have any civil institutions you should also be…"

Shizuru ended the sentence for her.

"As a matter of fact, the Joint Chiefs of Staff is the supreme body for strategic decisions, both militarily and what you call civilian."

Natsuki blinked. _'And don't you realize how creepy is this? Your country is a Republic only in name, but a military dictatorship in reality.'_

She took a deep breath. "Haruka mentioned a President. Why isn't he here with us?"

Shizuru gently shook the head, while her smile disappeared. "Our beloved President, Natsuki Kruger, was killed one week ago by a terrorist who leaked through our security. This is why we need you here."

Natsuki felt the blood drain from her face. Her hands gripped the arms of the chair in a desperate attempt to stop the trembling.

She opened her mouth, speechless, though a glance at Shizuru's face suggested her what to say. '_I can't mistake your look. You are devastated.'_

"I'm sorry" she muttered.

'_You lost her, and I've been close to losing my Shizuru too. We are… similar.'_

If it was not for the table between them Natsuki would have held the other woman's hand.

"Sorry to interrupt this heartbreaking moment, but can't we get to the point?"

The irreverent question made Nastuski's head savagely turn towards Nagi, but the angry remark she had prepared died on her lips as she heard the voice of Shizuru.

"Nagi is right. We still have to tell you why you are here, and we have little time."

Silence fell upon them, while Shizuru seemed to regain her composure.

"The President was due to address our people tomorrow. It's an annual speech in which she reports on the state of the Republic and the war. But tomorrow would have been different from all the past years, because she had to announce a massive attack against our enemies and to ask for the support of the population."

"So? Can't someone else deliver it?"

"No. Our President is not elected but chosen by birth. Only women are eligible and she's like a living goddess for us. She's the pillar of our country, representing our strength and honor, and you can imagine the disaster it would be if they knew she was killed. We have been preparing this operation for years but without her boosting the people everything will fall apart. And it would be a terrible mistake, because this attack will likely resolve the war."

"If she was that important, couldn't you select a look-alike woman for moments like these?" Natsuki asked.

"Impossible. DNA exams are performed on her before each ritual or public appearances to ensure she is the true princess. And to use a clone was out of question, they are all incredibly unstable."

Wondering what a clone was Natsuki glared at Shizuru. "And so you chose me to replace your President."

"Yes. Our technology enables us to scout the parallel universes though gates like the one you crossed to come here. We searched everywhere but only two people were suitable for us."

"Only two? In thousand of universes?"

Shizuru smiled. "Some were too young or too old, and some were not even completely human. Also, one of the requisites to be a pillar is virginity, and you couldn't believe how rare this element is…"

Natsuki blushed, lowering her head. "Ah, good. And who was the other girl?" she managed to mumble.

"A girl living on a planet called Earth. She had extraordinary powers and a strong will, but she was also quite wild and too young for us."

"What if I refused to help you?" Natsuki spat out, while a sparkle of defiance suddenly lit up her face.

"You can't. Not when we are your only hope for seeing home again," Haruka howled, slamming her fist down on the table.

"Colonel Armitage" Shizuru lightly reprimanded.

Natsuki couldn't help but grin at the outburst.

'_With such collaborators you'd spend the day pacifying their fights. I don't envy you, General Viola.' _

She looked around while Shizuru was still trying to soothe Haruka. '_Mashiro seems to be the only quiet one in this group of fanatic warmongers.'_

The lavender-hair girl Natsuki knew had turned into a gorgeous woman with perfectly chiseled features and a confident, friendly expression. Aware of Natsuki's stare she smiled her. "Don't worry, Headmistress. We'll only need your presence here for two days"

"Two days?"

"After the speech and the beginning of the attack we won't need your help anymore, and you'll be free to return home."

Natsuki nodded slowly.

'_She seem__s sincere. And Haruka was right in the end. Without their help I'll never see Earl again.' _

Her attention returned on Shiruzu.

"I suppose I'll have to prepare for tomorrow"

Shizuru indicated a thin box placed in front of her.

"That's a portable computer. Inside you'll find the text of the speech. My secretary will assist you. I'm at your disposal if you need more information and I would be glad to have dinner with you."

The General greeted her with another warm smile, and Natsuki had to fight not to blush like a teen-ager.

'_You are a very fascinating woman, Shizuru of Terra,'_ she thought. _'Almost as much as my Shizuru.' _

------------------------------

General Shizuru Viola saluted Natsuki and watched her to leave, but when she finally set her piercing glare on the Colonels the temperature in the room seemed to have dropped by several degrees.

"I don't know what your plans are. And I don't care. But I give you my word that if anything happens to Natsuki I'll personally claim the pleasure of placing a bullet in your useless heads" she said smoothly.

Then, without even bothering to look at them one last time, she stood up and left the room, leaving only a thick silence behind.


	3. 3

Sorry, just a short update this time, but with other two Otome showing up. Well... sort of... ;-)

* * *

**Terra  
The eerie expectation**

Her assigned quarters were huge, but furnished in a minimalist style of plain and empty surfaces. If dominant colour outside was black, inside brown, beige, or other soft colours reigned. Natsuki looked around, secretly pleased. _'For a moment I feared that all their flats were gloomy like that meeting room.'_

"I hope you like it…" a voice behind her said.

Natsuki turned to look at Shizuru's secretary, a jovial girl with the same face and sweet attitude of Akane Soir. "It's perfect. I didn't expect to find such a luxury apartment inside a military base. This is even better than my own apartment at home."

"Oh, the others are not this big, but this belonged to the President."

Mindlessly the Headmistress rubbed her forehead, while her attention returned to the unadorned walls of the room. The whole place oozed chilliness and solitude. '_It wasn't easy to live like a Goddess, was it, Natsuki of Terra?' _

Fighting the moment of sadness she stared at Akane. "So I suppose I must stay here for the sake of appearances."

"Exactly. Few of those assigned to this sector know the General's plan, and the others would get suspicious if we relocated you. Please, feel free to use everything you find here. The clothes and the rest of the President's personal belongings have been completely replaced. And if you need something else you just have to tell me, I am here to assist you with everything."

The Headmistress looked away, feeling strangely embarrassed. Then a thought occurred to her. "I'm grateful to you and to Shizuru for your help, but didn't Natsuki also have a personal secretary?"

Akane lowered her head, her voice reduced to a feeble whisper. "Yes, Liutenant Erstin Ho. A girl I knew very well, since she was only few years younger than me."

"She… was?"

"Erstin was killed by the same bomb that took the life of the President."

Natsuki's lips tightened in a narrow line. '_Here too… I had hoped to find you alive, Erstin.' _

"I see. And did you manage to capture the terrorist?"

With those words she saw Akane turn pale.

"She was the one who delivered the bomb."

Natsuki stiffened in horror. "A traitor?"

"So our top leadership found out."

Akane's eyes filled with barely controlled fury. "To think she was only playing the part, when we actually believed she was a friend…"

Her tone was so hateful it surprised Natsuki. _'The Akane of Earl would have never spoken such harsh words. I keep forgetting they are not the same people I know.'_  
The Headmistress nodded gravely. "I'm truly sorry for your loss, and I hope that my presence will be useful here."

"I'm sure of it. I'm leaving you to study the speech. You have the number of my cell phone if you need me. I'll be back in two hours to help you change for dinner."

Natsuki's cheeks reddened. "I can do it alone…"

"Better if I help. The General chose a quite complicated dress."

"I didn't think it was a formal dinner. And I would rather refrain from dressing up, I'm not on vacation." Natsuki replied, stiffly.

"General Viola didn't extend any other invitations, so I assume you two will be alone. But the dress is her personal gift for you. Please, accept it. She rarely shows her affection but I've been her assistant for many years, and I know she's deeply grateful to you."

Words long denied flew out before Natsuki could stop them. "Well, I wasn't being offered too many choices. I'm stuck here, and the only way to see my friends again resides in the good will of your chiefs."

But Akane only gently smiled, shaking her head. "We all know. That's also why the General is so obliged to you. Please, do not disappoint her by refusing the gift, General Viola was enthusiastic when she saw it. She said it was made for you."

Natsuki turned swiftly, so that Akane couldn't see her face turn a fiery scarlet. "The last thing I want is to upset her, she reminds me so much of by best friend back home. I will see you in two hours then," she managed to mumble.

'_But now I wonder in which ways you are different from my Shizuru, General Viola.'_


	4. 4

Thanks so much to Jam-chan for the betareading, the valuable comments and the good advices. Grazie ancora, carissima:-)

* * *

**Terra  
The unspoken secrets**

Natsuki looked in the mirror, barely recognising the woman she saw.

"Do you think this is really necessary?" she asked, eyeing suspiciously at the heels of the pair of stiletto, on which she was trying to find an almost impossible stability.

Akane nodded vigorously, with a smile that almost stretched from ear to ear. "Of course! Without heels it would lose its allure."

'_It would be lost anyway__ if I stumbled down one of your narrow gangways…' _Natsuki silently thought, not wanting to spoil the other girl's enthusiasm and affection.

"You like General Viola, don't you?" she asked, wanting to know more about the woman who had wanted her in Terra so badly.

"Sure. She's amazing. She has always been a step ahead of all the people her age, both in the Academy and on the war field. She's such a bright example of braveness and loyalty for all of us."

Natsuki smiled, observing the girl who was expertly combing her raven hair. "For sure, she does stand out among the other officers… "

Akane nodded. "It's not a mystery that the Colonels hate her. For she is the one who makes the ultimate decision for every issue, and it's not unusual for her to go against their will."

"And what about the President, was she always at her side?"

Instinctively Natsuki held her breath, as if she feared the reply. "Absolutely, they were closer than two sisters, and President Kruger always supported Shiz… the General."

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed. "So I suppose the President was hated too."

"It was inevitable, and the price they had to pay for their friendship. The President's fiery fights with Colonel Armitage were legendary. I'm a good friend of her second in command, Major Yukino Chrysant, and she told me that once the Colonel even threw a chair against the President."

"Oh my… was she severely punished?" the Headmistress asked, genuinely impressed. '_This is so much like Haruka, though…' _

"Sure. The President sent her to a class of etiquette. But, honestly speaking, that didn't help her much."

The mental image of Haruka learning how to contribute to a conversation without threatening to punch someone amused Natsuki to no end, making her laugh delightfully. An act that surprised the secretary.

'_Perhaps I've been __in a school full of young girls for too many years. Those girls were always ready to make jokes and do silly pranks on each other. Here, it's probably the first time that she's heard this merry sound. The Garderobe Base is rather like a funeral parlour, and these dark garbs all of them wear don't exactly help relieving the atmosphere.'_

She cast a glance at the mirror.

The satin of the dress shimmered midnight blue, and the gown was long with an asymmetric wrap design that left an open slit at the front. Natsuki ran a hand along the sweetheart neckline, which emphasized her strong shoulders. The colour of the dress complemented her complexion, enhanced by a light make up in all the tones of blue.

"You are stunning" she heard Akane whisper.

The secretary of Shizuru was staring at her with wide eyes, suddenly pale. Noticing the doubt in Natsuki's eyes, she shook the head. "I'm sorry. But we have just lost her. And you look so similar. No, you are her. This is just… unbelievable."

"Don't worry. It's weird for me too. I still can't believe I'm really in another universe…" Natsuki swallowed, her heart missing a beat. _'And the Shizuru here is perfectly fine.' _

Than she made a step back, straighten her shoulders. "It's time to go, I think. I don't want to be late."

'_It's just like our first date…'_

-----------------------

The walk was short this time, since the two apartments were only a few storeys apart. Akane was unusually silent during the walk, as the realization that her President had really risen from the dead had shocked her.

And it was only when they reached Shizuru's place that a smile broke on her face. "The very day the President die, Shizuru reunited all of us closest collaborators and exposed her plans. She said she had already informed the Colonels and that they had agreed… but…" Akane's smile faded. "But I've heard rumours…that they'd prefer it if you stayed dead."

Natsuki nodded. She had foreseen that things were not so simple like they seemed. "I know… that Nagi… I'm familiar with his counterpart on Earl, and I've learnt not to believe anything he says."

The secretary surprisingly clutched her wrist. "And not only him. His influences on Colonel Wang are strong, but Mashiro also had issues in the past with Shizuru and the President. So… do not trust anyone."

Natsuki held her hand. "Don't worry. I've only faith in myself."

'_And in my Shizuru.'_

"Good… I… we don't want to lose you again, President."

The devotion in Akane's eyes surprised Natsuki, who couldn't do anything but nod. '_This place is more and more__ like a snake's den. Better watch my back__.' _

Then she stared at the door, taking a deep breath. '_Shizuru, you'll have to explain me a whole lot of things on this place you call home.' _

-----------------------

Akane was right. General Viola's apartment was small compared to hers, but on the other hand it appeared to be richly furnished, with a magnificent display of drawings hanging from the walls. '_So di__fferent from the President's.' _

"Do you like them, Natsuki?"

The soft voice of Shizuru startled her. "You have a splendid taste in art, General…" Natsuki said, turning towards her, and letting a warm smile lighten her face.

Shizuru Viola had changed her uniform into a simple dress which was not half as elegant as the one Natsuki was wearing; nonetheless its dark gold fabric enhanced the General's fair skin and her chestnut hair.

Natsuki made a mental note to suggest to her Shizuru to dress more in that colour.

"This garb fits you, Natsuki, and I hope to have correctly guessed the right shade," the General was saying her.

She nodded, faintly blushing. "You have. I adore the whole palette of blue."

The smile on Shizuru's face grew larger. "I'm glad of it. But now come, you must be hungry."

Natsuki followed her into a second room, where on a table tasty-looking food had already been prepared.

Shizuru moved a chair inviting her to sit down. "This is a selection of our best dishes and wines. We are in a military base so I cannot guarantee the same quality as the fine restaurants of Windbloom, but I personally supervised their making."

"I'm sure that everything will be delicious and…," Natsuki shot Shizuru an affectionate look. "But please, don't be that formal with me. Aren't we friends?"

"We definitely are!" declared Shizuru, pouring her a glass of sparkling white wine. Then, she raised her own flute. "A toast to our friendship across the universes?"

Natsuki gladly agreed even if, in a corner of her mind, the thought of her Shizuru always lingered._ 'I still have hopes to see her again. But for you it must be unbearable. Tomorrow will come even too soon. But if, for a few hours, I can relieve your pain, I'll do it happily.' _

------------------------

The dinner turned out perfect, and General Shizuru Viola proved to be an intelligent and sophisticated woman, as much as Natsuki had expected.

She told her about Terra, how the war had not prevented their world to be wealthy and technologically advanced, and how the people were fairly satisfied with their leaders, even if their society was so different from the one on Earl.

Comfortably reclined on a sofa, a cup of tea on her hands, Natsuki shook her head. "Sorry if I say so, but this is incredible for me."

Shizuru shrugged. "It's a common error to think that a dictatorship has to starve the citizens. On the contrary, in our history they have always been the steadiest form of government."

"True, but there is usually always a group who pays the price of said stability." Natsuki took a sip of tea, eyeing Shizuru over the edge of the cup.

"Are you talking about those executions we show on base? But they are just traitors, they deserve to die. Because you know, the foundation of our Republic resides in the devotion that people pay us."

For the first time Natsuki caught a harsh edge in her words. Something she didn't expect. The allusion to loyalty, however, suggested her something else, completely different, to ask.

"Shizuru, and what about the fidelity of the Joint Chiefs of Staff? For what I saw during our meeting, they did not seem ready to collaborate with you or with each other."

The General paused a moment to refill her cup.

"They are nothing but a brunch of litigious children. But the chain of commands makes it impossible for me to question their presence in the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Army, Air Force, Navy and Intelligence, are four separate and independent bodies that individually choose their leaders."

"And you have no control over them?"

"No, and the same for them. The Commander-in-Chief is appointed directly by the President, and reports only to her. Though… it's not entirely true that I have no power over the Colonels."

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asked, leaning forward.

"Secrets, skeletons in the closet. Almost all of us have a shameful secret in our past that we want to remain secret, and the Colonels are not exempted."

"Tell me!"

Shizuru dropped her a glance through half opened lids, smiling deviously. "Romantic relationships between officers who work in the same military unit are heavily punished, even more if the two involved are high-ranking officers. Colonel Haruka is in love with her second in command, Yukino Chrysant."

Natsuki had to suppress a giggle. '_The brash Haruka and the quiet Yukino. I can't say I didn't expect this.' _

"What a well balanced couple. But what about Mashiro? She seems a proper lady."

"Her military records are indeed exemplar, but stained with a bizarre incident. Two years ago a girl of her staff deserted for the East Coalition stealing the project of a new airship carrier, the Blue Sky Sapphire. I have the proof that Mashiro was involved, and probably an investigation could have been instigated to uncover everything. But immediately after that affair Mashiro was promoted to the highest rank and her secretary, Sergeant Miya Clochette, was arrested. A strange coincidence don't you think?"

"What was the name of the deserter?"

"Captain Arika Yumemiya."

Natsuki suppressed a shiver. "What happened to Miya?"

"She was court-martialled and found guilty of treason. Sentenced to death, Clochette was executed by firing squad."

"How do you know all of this?" the Headmistress asked, looking away and wondering which other terrible secrets were in store.

"The Director of the Intelligence is quite keen in revealing what could destroy his enemies. And there's virtually nothing he doesn't know about our lives."

"I don't believe Nagi has no secrets of his own."

"Oh, but he has, only it's not something I can use," Shizuru replied, hopelessly shaking the head.

At those words Natsuki stopped the cup at midair, looking transfixed at Shizuru.

The General stared back at her.

"He's the lover of Sergay Wang's wife, Nina," she murmured.

The Headmistress was glad not to have taken the sip, because she would have spat it. She was uncertain if the shock was due to the hideous affair, or the idea of Sergay being married to someone who, on Earl, he had raised as his daughter. "But… Sergay doesn't know?"

Shizuru's lips twisted into a grin. "Nagi is also his lover."

Natsuki started to uncontrollably giggle.

"Colonel Wang does not only know, but he was the one who introduced her to Nagi" ended Shizuru.

The chuckle turned into a stunned silence as a deep feeling of disgust gripped Natsuki's throat. "Why in the world did Sergay do that?" she finally asked.

"He has always been very fond of Nagi, since the latter was only a young ensign under his command. It was a mystery to none that Sergay was impressed by Nagi's determination and effectively boosted his career. But I would have never thought that Sergay was also physically attracted to him, or that in the name of this devotion he could share his wife with that white haired snake. I suspect that everything is only due to Nagi's eerie ability to influence people around him. However, in no way can I use this against him as technically they are not co-workers, so they can't be disciplined. And adultery here is not punished. Ironically, the only one who could be hurt by this story is Sergay himself."

"Why?"

"He has the reputation to be a very strict and prudish man, and an honorable soldier. If they knew he's implied in this sordid affair, and that he has practically thrown his wife in Nagi's arms, one of the most hated people on Terra, the consequences would be awful for his career."

Natsuki sobered up instantly. "Nagi is always the criminal bastard that I knew."

The General sighed "The world would be a better place if he used his impressive intelligence to aid mankind, instead of being an egotistical plotter."

"I agree…" The Headmistress paused, gazing at Shizuru. "And… what about you?" she asked.

At her request General Viola smiled mysteriously while grasping her cell phone. She stroked the object before handing it to Natsuki.

A text message was displayed on the screen. A long letter that professed the profound love of the writer for the recipient. But it wasn't signed.

Natsuki looked back at Shizuru, who tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, a gesture so reminiscent of her own Shizuru that a knot of despair closed her throat. Then, the General lowered her eyes, which had appeared confident and cheerful till that moment.

"This was our secret," she whispered. "And that electronic message was all that remained. Because to love the Pillar, the President, is a crime punished with death, even if the lover is another woman. I don't have pictures of us, because it would have been too dangerous, nor letters. Just words. And those, now, are lost in time."

The General continued. "You remind me so much of my Natsuki. Even the smallest gestures, the way you tilt your head or toss your hair behind your shoulder."

The pain in her words was so apparent that Natsuki's eyes were filled with tears.

Partially conscious of what she was doing she reached for Shizuru's hand. It was unbearably icy, and she closed it between hers, hoping to warm it up.

"Are you cold, Shizuru?" she asked.

Natsuki saw her swallowing hard, nodding.

A second later Natsuki closed the distance between them. She caressed the back of Shizuru, feeling her strong arms around her waist.

"For me it's the same, Shizuru," she whispered her. "Every time I look at you I see my friend." Natsuki touched her glossy hair. "You are like her, down to the most insignificant detail."

Shizuru held her closer, her lips touching her temple.

Then they descended along her jaws, while Shizuru's hands stroked her bare back.

Natsuki didn't protest when the other girl's lips touched hers, tentatively in the beginning, then more and more passionate. The Headmistress was feeling her senses spiralling fast out of control, and sensations for too long denied were taking the lead as she met Shizuru's own hunger. '_Even your taste is the same…' _

The General smiled against her lips. "No," she whispered. "I'm not like Shizuru, I'm her. Can't you feel it?"

An alarm bell screamed foolishly in Natsuki's mind. _'Feel? My Shizuru… you are not her.' _

She fought to regain control, then, with all the sweetness she could gather, Natsuki broke the contact. "I'm sorry, but I can't accept your love."

At her words nothing radiated from Shizuru's crimson eyes, only an unnatural calmness.

"Why?" then the General whispered. "You want me as much as I need you. I'm alone, as you are. Both of us have lost the most precious thing to us."

She slammed one of the cups, that disintegrated on the floor. "Our happiness was shattered just like that cup. But we can rebuild it together."

Natsuki had to resist the temptation to take Shizuru again in her arms. Because the words of the General made clear she was hurt, but her tone was still sweet and well-mannered, and it was breaking Natsuki's heart.

'_But I've not lost her. And as long as there was even the__ slightest hope to see her again, I won't give up. And you are fooling yourself if you think that I'm, or I'll ever become, your Natsuki.' _

"Besides…" Shizuru added. "Your talents are wasted on Earl."

At those words the Headmistress blinked. "What do you mean?"

Shizuru bended forward, a gleam of a different kind in her eyes. "You are a soldier too, just like me, but you are also a bright politician, with a cunning mind and the ability to always choose the best thing for your people."

Natsuki shook the head. "I see what you are offering to me. But I can't stay."

'_Your words flatter me, General, but there's someone who is waiting for me, on the other side.'_

"It won't be forever, Natsuki," Shizuru whispered. "I can understand you want to see your home again, and I can accept you are not ready to love me. But please, consider that I'm alone now. And even if I'm their leader, the armed forces are out of my direct command. Nonetheless now I'm the only one left to represent the unity of this country, and the Colonels need me, because they know that I'm the one the people will follow. You'll leave soon, and the day this war finishes, my death sentence will be signed."

Natsuki's eyebrows furrowed, slightly disoriented by the rapid change in Shizuru's behaviour. "From what I saw and heard here it's true that you are in a difficult position."

"More. I'm just an obstacle to them. And I'm almost certain that once I'm removed, they'll fight to death to obtain the absolute power. It will be a bloodbath, even worse than this endless war."

Natsuki braced herself. _'It's true.'  
"_But what can I do for you?"

"Stay. Till the end of the war. Everything is already planned, and the first strike will decapitate their command centres, making impossible for them to retaliate. Everything will be over in weeks, if not in days. When the situation is secured and the stability obtained you'll be free to go back home. Exactly in the same moment that you left."

Natsuki took a deep breath, twisting a lock of hair. "And then? You'll be alone again," she asked, but Shizuru smiled. And it was a grin of pure malice.

"I'll blame the Colonels for your disappearance, in the meantime revealing their dark pasts. Not even their people will dare to protect them."

Shizuru's plan was so devilish that Natsuki could only stare speechlessly at her. "Good… I think that I've got your point. For sure this is a brilliant plan" she weakly said.

The General's smile now was the sweetest the Headmistress had ever seen.

Serenely Shizuru brought the cup to her lips.

"Thank you, Natsuki. I appreciate your words. It has been hard for me to get this far and I won't let a gang of power-hungry vampires steal it from me."

Natsuki got up, realizing she was slightly trembling. Shizuru followed her. "It's better if you return to your room now. I'll call my assistant."

"Thank you. And… let me think about your proposal."

"Tomorrow after the speech we'll have plenty of time to talk about our plans."

The Headmistress nodded, feeling weaker minute after minute, while all the stress of the long day was crumbling on her. '_I can't leave you here alone. And I can't leave my Shizuru there alone.__ What… what will I do?'_

-----------------------------

This time was Natsuki's turn to follow Akane silently to her room. On the door the Headmistress saluted her quickly, wanting only to stay alone. But, once in the room, she noticed that her laptop was opened, while she remembered clearly that she had switched it off before leaving. Natsuki approached cautiously. In the centre of the desktop there was a new folder with the weirdest name "Follow the white rabbit…"

'_This wasn't here before…'_

Her finger was already on the touchpad, ready to open it when she heard a singsong voice coming from behind her. "Curiosity killed the cat."

As quick as a cobra ready to strike, Natsuki turned to face the one who had spoken.

"Nagi" she hissed.


	5. 5

**Terra  
The enchanting trap**

"What are you doing here? And how did you get into my room?" Natsuki roared.

Nagi smiled at her, comfortably seated in a couch with his elbow resting on the arm, head placed on his hand, and eyes fixed on Natsuki.

"I didn't expect you so soon. It's surprising that Shizuru didn't invite you to stay. Did you upset her?" he asked mockingly.

Those words brought a scowl to the Headmistress' face and she quickly retorted with a snare. "What about you? Was Nina busy with her husband tonight?"

He straightened up looking excited. "Oh, Natsuki, It's a pleasure to finally see that you do have guts."

"You never lose the bad habit of appearing uninvited and unwelcome. Get out of my room immediately" she shouted, pointing at the door.

"You are so mean to me, Headmistress, to think that I'm only here to save you." The white-haired man crossed the arms behind his head, relaxing again in the couch.

"I won't listen to you, not even a word. You are nothing but a shameless liar."

'_Your schemes had nearly destroyed my life. I won't let you hurt me again.' _She clenched her fists, knuckles white with tension.

Nagi shrugged playfully. "Perhaps I was but not tonight. I'm truly here to help you, Natsuki Kruger."

She turned on her heels, refusing to lose her temper.

"Headmistress, sadly this time I can't play with you. So, don't listen if you don't want to, but I'll tell you anyway."

His voice crawled like a captivating snake along her spine. "Can't you see that Shizuru is maneuvering you like a marionette?"

Natsuki closed the laptop with a loud bang. "Why should I believe this obviously made-up accusation, Nagi?"

"Why? I admit that humans are wonderful toys to play with but, you know, only a true masterful puppeteer can recognize another of the same kind and these days, Shizuru's ability is rivaling mine. I'm impressed. Although… I don't usually mix business with pleasure."

The icy cold words hit Natsuki like a slap. Her lip twisted in disgust as her attention returned on the Colonel. "Don't you dare say her name again."

Nagi's fake smile, now, could barely hide the evil smirk. "Poor Natsuki, don't you understand what is going on? And you call yourself a fine politician? Wake up, this is not your pastel color world anymore," he said smoothly.

"All I know is that you hate Shizuru and it wouldn't surprise me if you were the one who was behind the President's murder."

Nagi's smile didn't falter. "So what? You have to sacrifice less important things in order to achieve something more significant."

"You disgust me…" Natsuki growled, suppressing the overwhelming urge to lob something at his head.

"Why? If your world and your friends were in danger, wouldn't you take all the necessary measures to protect them? Don't give me lectures on ethics, Headmistress of a school which trains teenage virgins to be sacrificed in the name of your world's harmony."

"I'm not here to discuss with you the morality of a system that saved Earl more than once," she hissed, holding back a ruder reply.

"Good, because I'm not here for that either. But please do tell me, Natsuki, does Shizuru want you to stay?" Nagi asked her.

"Yes. And the fact that staying would annoy you is alone a reason good enough for me to say 'yes' to her request."

Nagi carefully looked at Natsuki, crossing his legs. "Incredible. You really believe everything she says. Don't you see that General Viola chose you because of this? Because she knew what you felt for your friend, the Graceful Amethyst, and that you would never have said no."

It was probably the first time ever, on Terra or on Earl, that Natsuki heard such a so serious tone in Nagi's words. Surprised, she slackened her tense shoulders, while the light headache that had been haunting her since she left Shizuru's apartment was becoming excruciating.  
"What do you want, Nagi?" she tiredly mumbled.

"I'm just here to warn you. You must return to your world within two days, because this technology is not stable, and the temporal window that allowed us to get you here is closing. If you tried to cross the gate later that said period of time, the likelihood of you returning to the desired location and time would be reduced."

Natsuki took a step back, shivering despite the warmth of the room. "I don't believe you."

He shrugged again. "Do you think I care? I'm just giving you the information that Shizuru quite conveniently 'forgot' to mention."

"Good. Now go away, I'm very tired."

"Natsuki, Natsuki," Nagi repeated, his merry tone back. "That was only a small, insignificant detail. The really important thing is that tomorrow you must refrain from ending that speech declaring war to the East Coalition."

It took her a moment to comprehend his words. "What?" she asked, totally taken aback.

"I know that it is strange coming from me. But we don't need that attack, and what General Shizuru thinks is only an illusion. The conflict will destroy the East Coalition but also ourselves."

"Interesting," she replied sarcastically. "This afternoon you seemed quite supportive of the whole idea."

"I can't fight her directly; she's always the boss in the end. Nonetheless we tried with every means to stop her. And everything was unsuccessful. You are the last option we have."

"You are being too sincere, Nagi, I don't recognize you anymore."

"With stubborn people like you, sometimes sincerity is the only choice I have. You are so boring" Nagi declared, raising his eyes to the ceiling. "Anyway, do you want a reason? I'll give you exactly that."

He stared at her, and Natsuki found impossible to look away.

"We have assessed that their counterforce cannot disarm our first-strike weapons, so the attack has ninety five percent possibilities of succeeding. Their centers of command would be destroyed. But then what? The causalities will be low, but half of our world would then be left leaderless and anarchy will reign supreme. We cannot afford that. We are a prosperous, secure country, and we are only nominally at war, but unless you count some skirmishes on our borders, no bullets have flown in the last fifty years."

"Still, you consider the other part your enemy," Natsuki insisted. "And the structures of your government are those of a country perpetually mobilized. If a peace treaty was signed, there would be no reason anymore to have the military ruling this country. You'd lose your power."

Nagi laughed. An unnerving high pitched sound that she found exasperating. "Details. You are an intelligent woman; would you really think that the form of the leadership is the main concern of the citizens? This is a nation of three billions of happy people, because they have a goal in life and a target for their frustrations."

"In your opinion. But to human beings who are born on another universe, what you are saying is insane."

Nagi grinned as if he was going to tell her his best joke. "I would call it wise. Because three hundred years of stability has been built on the doctrine of the mutual assured destruction, who are we to unbalance this perfect system?"

Natsuki bit down hard on her lips as Nagi's explanation painfully dropped into the places where gaps had been in Shizuru's tale of motivations. '_What am I doing? I'm listening to the man who almost destroyed my world. Yet I can't deny that some of the things he's saying made sense. Could it really be that I've judged the Shizuru of Terra too quickly?'_

The Colonel seemed to read the hesitation on her face. He rose from the couch, looking extremely calm. "And surely," he added sweetly. "You don't want a thermonuclear bomb to explode on the head of your dear friend Mai Tohika."

Natsuki felt her heart sank. A sharp, sickening pain ran down her throat while blood was distinctively drained from her face, leaving her looking ghostly pale.

A pure expression of surprise appeared on Nagi's face, as he walked a couple of steps towards her. "Don't tell me you were so deceived by Shizuru's allure that you forgot to find out who our enemies actually are? The East Coalition is lead by Zipang, and Mai Tohika is the Queen there."

Natsuki tried to move back but her legs were so weak that she had to lean on the edge of the table for support. '_No, I asked, but she hesitated, and I didn't insist.'_

"Headmistress, I'm shocked. What did she do to you? But you can find all the required information on your laptop. Do I have to show you personally?"

"Don't you dare to come any closer," Natsuki hissed.

With his androgynous aspect and his white hair Nagi was bizarrely attractive but she had always found him absolutely repulsive. And the situation was not better on Terra where, moreover, he was an adult and taller than her. The Headmistress took a deep breath, refusing to be intimidated by his physical appearance. '_You can't maneuver me. I'm not an overly emotional teenager in love with her father.'_  
"I thank you for your concern but I've had enough of your political advices. Now leave me!" she ordered.

"One last thing. I bet you are wondering why they sent me instead of Mashiro, knowing well enough how much you despise me…" He paused and a sparkle of sadism lighted up his scarlet eyes.  
"…that is because they knew you would not have taken her seriously if she had told you that, in case you decided to stay, someone is prepared to go back to Earl instead of you armed with a bomb ready to detonate."  
He tilted the head on one side, smiling cordially. "Your lovely Shizuru and the capital of Windbloom will be reduced to ashes. What do you think, Natsuki, are you ready to spend with General Viola the rest of your life?"

Natsuki's eyes widened in horror. "I won't let you do that! I'll have you arrested and your killers won't do anything without my consent."

A mischievous look emerged on Nagi's face. "There is one thing that I learnt from Archduke De Artai's fall. It's that soldiers can be willing to fight for money, hierarchy or fear, but it is love and faith that truly turn them into unstoppable killing machines. You are the President and your orders are law, but remember that this won't prevent people to die for what they think is right, for them and for the ones they love."  
He waved a hand. "Have a good night, President."

Natsuki watched the doors closed behind him and only in that moment did she allow herself to collapse onto her knees. Her hands held the fabric of the dress she had worn with pleasure only a few hours before, desiring to tear it apart.  
"What have I done?" she asked. Then Natsuki closed her eyes, starting to frantically think of a possible way to escape that trap.  
'_I can't allow them to harm my Shizuru and my friends. Though... Though… I can neither abandon General Viola to her destiny. She asked for my help, and even though she misled me, I can't just let her die.'_  
Slowly rising on her trembling legs she reopened the laptop.  
'_There is only one thing I can do.'_


	6. 6

**The outrageous refusal**

White.

Akane had told her that only the President was entitled to wear that color so, even if she was dressed in the same way as the Colonels, a plain uniform with a leather knee-length coat, her attire was pure white instead of midnight black. Not that Natsuki really cared.  
Lost in her thoughts she mindlessly zipped up her coat, torn between feelings of anger, betrayal… and regret.

'_I knew there was something strange. I knew it was different here. But for an infinitesimal moment I desired that you were my Shizuru. And it was at that split second that I built my illusion. Buying all of your lies, hoping that I could help you as I'd have helped my Shizuru.'_  
She corrected herself, biting down on her lower lip._ 'Exactly as I would have liked to help her.' _

"We must go," Akane said and nodding, Natsuki followed her out of the apartment where her bodyguards were already waiting.

Looking briefly around she recognized Nao and Midori while Tomoe was nowhere to be seen. The girls positioned themselves at her sides, hands on their machine guns.  
They started to walk along the corridor, and the silence of the group gave Natsuki time to gather her thoughts. She rubbed her eyes that were red and puffy after the night spent reading the documents in the mysterious folder.  
_'The evidences were all there and the truth was so obvious. This place is a nightmare and the former President contributed in preserving it with the help of Shizuru. I don't know why they later desired to destroy this order, but I can't allow it now. It's true that this horrible dictatorship will fall apart too, but on the other hand the price in human lives would be too high while the outcomes are too uncertain.' _

She raised the head while her strides became more confident.

'_General Viola, you needed me for your holy war but I can't let you do this. Not when you'd for sure compensate this mistake with your life. Because as much as I hate to say this, Nagi was right. The attack would be a disaster and you would be their scapegoat.'_

Approaching the conference room Natsuki noticed an increasing number of patrols. The soldiers looked stern and professional and they were all heavily armed, much more so than her own guards.

"Who is in charge of the security?" she asked Akane.

"Colonel Armitage."

Akane turned towards Natsuki, lowering her voice.

"The day the President was killed, the security was as stiff as today. However, she didn't have an armed escort because none could expect that the assassin was disguised as one of us."

Natsuki nodded with a grim smile. "Even if she had escorts, they would have died with her anyway."

'_I'm wondering who was involved in this conspiracy. Nagi was part of it for sure, but who else? Akane said the Colonels hated both Shizuru and the President so none of them could be exempted. In those documents it also clearly stated that moving against the East Coalition was completely against the rules of prudence. Basically, General Viola and the President were alone in this decision. But the people believed in them. They were ready to follow their orders.' _

Suddenly, she was aware that Akane's eyes were fixed on her.

"Please, promise me that we'll have our revenge," Akane quietly said. "Our enemies killed so many of our friends and relatives, but the President kept telling us that it was a necessary sacrifice in order to protect our homeland. Then, she fell. I can't accept it. We can't allow them to go unpunished. They killed her and thousands others, and now they'll have to pay for it."

"Akane, but your people will suffer too," Natsuki replied.

A melancholic stare surfaced in Akane's eyes. "Do you think I'm not aware of it? My husband Kazuya is an officer onboard the flagship. After the attack starts, his battle group will be the main target of the enemy counterattack. But we do not care, because that will be the last sacrifice."

Natsuki looked away, extremely disturbed.

'_Akane, I'm sorry but that is not the way things are going to turn out. What I can promise you though is that I'll do everything I can to stop this madness.'_

It was then that she spotted Shizuru, her elegant figure and lush chestnut hair were impossible to miss.

'_I don't blame you. You did what you thought was necessary for your country. Hopefully, one day you'll forgive me for what I'm going to do.' _

The General approached, and Natsuki saw her smile slowly vanished.

'_I must have "something is terribly wrong" written all over my face.'_

With a nod Shizuru dismissed Akane and the guards. After that, she stared at the Headmistress. "You are tired."

Her tone was caring and it almost brought tears to Natsuki's eyes. "Why?" she simply asked.

The General suddenly paled since that question was a clear indication that she had understood what was going on. Nonetheless, as Natsuki had expected, no feelings of anger or pain showed on General Viola's face. Still as composed as ever, Shizuru tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I underestimated the Colonels. I thought they could hurt you, or threaten you. I'd never have imagined that their shameful tactic would have been to lying to you."

"Shizuru… that was the truth."

"Truth? It's such a misleading word, Natsuki. Truth is what you choose to believe. And you have decided to listen to them instead of me."

The Headmistress stiffened. "Why didn't you tell me about Mai? And Mikoto? And Yukariko? And God knows how may others I know are on the other side."

"And so? In Earl they are your friends, but here those people are our sworn enemies."

"You should have told me anyway," Natsuki insisted.

Shizuru took a moment before to reply. "So do you prize their life more than mine, Natsuki?"

At those words the Headmistress vigorously shook the head. "I don't want you to be hurt either, I care for you. And for this reason I can't let you do this mistake."

Shizuru's smile was sad, and her eyes a crimson lake of emptiness. "You can't save everyone, Headmistress."

At that moment Akane passed a palmtop to Shizuru. She spared a swift look at the screen. Then her attention returned on Natsuki.

"It's time for you to get ready. The satellite connection will begin in ten minutes."

The Headmistress nodded, feeling discharged, but as she passed by, Shizuru gently but firmly caught her wrist.

"I beg you to reconsider your decision. It's the future of our world that is at stake now."

Natsuki returned her stare. "I know. Didn't you drag me here for this reason?"

"Not only for that."

With that Shizuru freed her, swiftly disappearing.

Natsuki was left alone, a white stain into a multitude of pitch black uniforms.

'_I know, but someone else is waiting for me at home, General Viola. You know as well as I do. Nothing will ever change that.' _

_--------------------_

Natsuki strode down the corridor that leaded to the conference room, fearing the critical moment, and painfully missing her Shizuru.

Then she raised her head only to be greeted by a trio walking towards her. Sergay Wang, Nagi, and a young woman she had somewhat dreaded to meet. Her amber eyes bored into those of the Headmistress, and Natsuki couldn't help but shiver under the composed stare of Nina Wang.

'_You scare me, Nina, and I pity you. Beneath that quiet and dismissive appearance you hid a steel-like will and an unwavering loyalty towards the ones you love. But this blinds you, and it's hideous to think that for them you are ready to sacrifice everything and everyone, even yourself.' _

"Did you have a good night, President?" Sergay asked Natsuki.

She looked at him, noticing how the man looked distressed.

"We all hope that you found the documents that were brought to your attention interesting," he added.

'_I've already reached my decision, but I'm tired of all your tricks.'_

Natsuki tossed her hair behind her shoulder. "You are walking a fine line, Sergay Wang."

She stared at him and Nagi. "Colonels, no matter what I do today, you remain as the sole suspect for the murder of the President. You are the only one who can organize a terrorist attack of that nature and I shall immediately issue an order of custody."

Eyes blazing with cold fury Nina made a step forward. "With what proofs, Headmistress? And why, when only you and Shizuru would pay the price? If you denounced the Joint Chiefs of Staff our people would immediately know that you are not the true President. Moreover, it was General Viola who personally gave the order to bring you here from Earl. I must inform you that to use the dimensional gates is a crime punished with death and they'd never let you go back home."

Natsuki stiffened, as the truth of Nina's words struck her, but the black haired girl had yet to finish.

Nina shook her head. "Erstin was my best friend. She was sweet and kind to everyone and so brave to die for the cause she believed in. Still, people labeled her as a terrorist. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain and you have my word that the moment you betray us your dear Shizuru of Earl would be reduced to nothing but a shadow on the wall. And the same if General Viola's plan prevailed. We can't allow her to obtain the Garderobe technology."

The threat rolled over Natsuki as Nina's last words echoed in her mind. She gritted her teeth. Then, the Headmistress's eyes fell on Nagi who, in striking contrast with Nina's menacing words, was faintly grinning as if he was immensely enjoining the show. At that sight, Natsuki's fists clenched tight at her sides.

He looked at Nina. "No need to worry. I'm sure that the Headmistress knows what to do."

Nina returned Nagi's smile, watching him with an air fanatical devotion that Natsuki could almost puke in disgust.

'_Nagi. You said that love was one of the ultimate weapons. Is it for this reason that you seduced Nina? To be your__ ace up the sleeve? Will this poor girl be the one to carry the bomb to Windbloom if I don't follow your plan? No wonder Sergay looks so dim. You are even more devious that the Archduke, Colonel De Artai.' _

Natsuki squared her shoulders.

"For once I have to agree with you, Nagi. Be sure that my decision is made. And it's the only one I could afford."

'_And hopefully it will be the best for everyone.'_

With that Natsuki marched away, without looking back.

'_I feel sorry for you, Nina. But it's your fault if you want to be his suicide doll. Don't you realize he's only using you?' _

A sad grin claimed her lips. _'But in end who am I to judge you? You only want to protect the person most dear to you, and I'm ready to do exactly the same for mine.' _

_--------------------_

The conference room was full, a sea of faces looking expectantly at her. _'All the highest ranking officers are here or in teleconference. And they are all waiting for the order to start the attack.'_

The Joint Chiefs of Staff were in the first row, with Shizuru Viola seated right in front of her. Her calm expression couldn't be much different from the scowl on Haruka's face. Even Mashiro seemed worried, her finger busy twisting a lock of lilac hair.

'_Colonel Armitage. No one opposed the war more than you. You even had the guts to throw a piece of furniture at the President during one of the preparatory meetings. And Mashiro. Arika was your closest friend, you don't want her death, do you?' _

Natsuki's eyes skimmed through the audience, recognizing people here and there. Then she gripped the edge of the desk, fighting a sudden wave of nausea.

'_Few hours and it will be over. This is the only important thing to me.'_

The Headmistress started the speech, her voice loud and clear through the speakers. She ignored the murmurs in the audience, the occasional applauses, the fact that somewhere the missiles were ready to launch; she disregarded Shizuru's stare which was so intense that she could feel it burning right through her, the passionate expectation clear in Akane's posture, Sergay's frown, the oblique glances of Nina, and Nagi's eyes that showed nothing but sheer sarcasm.

She recited the speech someone else had prepared for the occasion which had been easier than she expected to learn. But too soon she reached the most difficult part of it.

Natsuki could not resist and took a look at Shizuru. She saw the General close her eyes.

'_I'm sorry, but it's my Shizuru who I have to protect.' _

Natsuki took a deep breath, staring at the cameras.

"With the Authority given to me by the Legislation and the Constitutional Treaty of the Western Republic, I declare that the preemptive attack against the East Coalition is illegal. Therefore, I command to all the naval battle groups and to the airborne and infantry divisions to immediately cease the state of emergency. The commands have the authorization of the Joint Chiefs of Staff to return to DEFCON 3 status."

Her words froze the audience.

The faces that had looked at Natsuki so anxiously now seemed perplexed. They were staring at each other, and towards General Viola.

Much to her horror, Natsuki saw her smile.

The Headmistress felt lost. '_I was fooling myself. She's the Commander-in-Chief, and if she says a word, they will follow her.'_

Natsuki locked her eyes on Nina, seated in the first row, in the seat closest to the door.

Sergay's wife was slightly leaning forward, as if ready to leave, her face a mask of grim determination. She was staring at Nagi whose confidence, for once, seemed to be evaporated. Slowly, he turned towards his lover.

'_Please, don't do this to me'_ Natsuki silently screamed.

Her senses focused on the girl, ready to jump down the stage to intercept her. '_I'm sure they'll stop me before I could even raise a finger on her. Or they'll kill me, now that they don't need me anymore. But it doesn't matter. Life without my Shizuru is not a life worth to live.' _

Suddenly, an odd sound broke the silence.

Paying only attention to Nina, Natsuki had not realized that Haruka was on her feet. And she was applauding. A moment later Mashiro and Sergay joined her.

Natsuki's legs trembled beneath her when the clapping of the whole audience rang in her ears. '_I made it.'_

She smiled, as graciously as she could before paying a swift glance at Nina. Their eyes met, and Natsuki was surprised to see the girl's stoic expression was finally broken. Nina nodded, smiling through the tears that were running down her cheeks.

So great was Natsuki's relief, and so involved she was in the moment, that it took her several minutes before realizing that Shizuru was no longer in the room.


	7. 7

_AN: a huge thanks to Jamie-chan, who did not kill me after this chapter. ;-)  
_

* * *

**  
The graceful loss**

Natsuki looked around frantically, but there was no trace of Shizuru.

Her gaze met the one of Haruka who seemed to have read her mind. Natsuki saw her mouth twisted into a sneer, and then the blond woman spun on her heels, hurrying towards the exit with a stormy expression stuck on her face.

Natsuki had no other choice than to follow her.

She spotted Haruka in the corridor, ahead of a small group of soldiers. In a few strides Natsuki was at Haruka's side.

"We must find her," the Colonel hissed, without turning.

"I know, but how? She could be anywhere."

Haruka grinned, giving her a sidelong glance. "She's heading to her room."

"How do you know?"

"What do you think the surveillance cameras are for? Chie, is it confirmed?" Haruka stiffly asked a tall woman with short black hair and headphones in her ears.

It took a moment for Natsuki to recognize in that stern looking guard the teasing Trias she knew so well.

Chie touched her headphones and nodded. "General Viola is in her room right now."

A chuckle escaped Haruka's lips. "Good. This time it will be her turn to be on the wrong end of a handgun."

Wondering what the Colonel was meaning Natsuki stared at her. "I won't allow any acts of violence to hurt Shizuru, keep this in mind."

"Don't worry. I don't want to beat your sweetheart black and blue; I'll just scare her a little bit."

"Not if I can stop it," Natsuki harshly replied.

"Oh my Goddess, Nagi was right, you are so boring."

"Colonel Armitage, there's someone shouting along the corridor," Chie intruded.

Natsuki listened carefully, and a far echo of sobbing reached her hears. "Let's go."

Hearts pounding in her chest she started running.

---------------------

  
A pitiful scene was awaiting them in front of General Viola's apartment. 

Akane was knelt there, helplessly hammering the closed door with her fists. She was crying, and calling Shizuru's name with Tomoe standing behind her.

Natsuki saw a frown of disgust appear on Haruka's face.

"Stand up, loser. Your General is finished."

Before Natsuki could do anything, Tomoe turned, pointing a gun at Haruka. She shot two bullets hitting the Colonel right in the chest, but Haruka didn't even flinch. She closed the distance and kicked the gun out of the control of a very surprised Tomoe. Then, a final back kick slammed the shocked girl against the door. Her neck snapped with a revolting sound as she collided against Akane, knocking the other girl out. Both girls crumbled to the floor.

Chie knelt beside them. "Akane is just unconscious, but Sergeant Marguerite definitely needs a doctor."

"Send a call," ordered Haruka who slowly turned to face Natsuki. The Colonel was madly grinning.

"My grandma taught me not to go out without a flank jacket. But now, let's go back to more serious business." She extracted a small plastic card from one of her coat pockets, inserting it in a slit on the wall. The door silently opened.

The room was dimly lit, and the only illumination came from a small globe placed on a table. Natsuki and Haruka lingered for a moment on the threshold and, as their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they spotted Shizuru quietly seated on the sofa, apparently busy in reading something on her cell phone.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki made a step towards her, but she instantly felt the strong hand of Haruka on her forearm.

"Don't make a move," the blonde Colonel hissed.

"What?" Natsuki asked, as firm as she could.

"Can't you see she's got a grenade?"

Gasping the Headmistress stared at Shizuru. And only then did she see the grey cylinder that Shizuru was holding above her thigh.

Her attention returned to Haruka. "Leave us."

The Colonel indignantly stared her back. "You must be crazy, Headmistress. She's dangerous, and that stuff is powerful enough to blow up the whole apartment, killing both of you" Haruka said, lowering the voice.

Natsuki grabbed the front of Haruka's coat, drawing her closer. "Don't tell me this won't make you happy. Secure the area; I assure you that to die here is the last thing I want."

An awkward expression of respect passed on Haruka's face, as she nodded. "As you order, Headmistress. Don't get yourself kill."

Then, shooting a glance at Chie, Haruka and the others left Natsuki alone in the room.

---------------------

She cautiously moved towards the sofa, uncertain as to what she should say, but she stopped when Shizuru raised her crimson eyes on her.

Unreadable feelings lingered on Shizuru's gaze, and a thick silence dropped between them, until General Viola abruptly broke it with her soft, charming voice.

"Natsuki, how old do you think I am?"

Surprised by the question the Headmistress shook her head. "You can't be that much older than me," she replied.

Shizuru smiled. "I'm ten years older than my counterpart on Earl. And the same goes for all the people you have seen here, and this is because our timelines are not synchronized. But the reason why I'm telling you this is because I want you to understand for how many years Natsuki, my Natsuki and I, have been friends and lovers."

The General fixed her eyes on the bright globe. "When I first laid my eyes on her I was still a cadet, but she was already the President, chosen a few years before, after the death of the previous one. I could clearly see how scared she was, because her fate would have been to dedicate all her life to the Republic. She was always sad and alone, but in the depth of her eyes I could see her desperate fury. She wanted to escape that golden cage, and in that moment I swore that I would help her. All of my life has been committed to this goal, everything I've done, it has been for her. Slowly Natsuki learnt how to open her heart to me and how to love me, but always in secret. It was dangerous, and I started to wonder. If this war ended, there would have been no more use of the President, so we would be free. Natsuki and I started to make plans that the other Colonels didn't enthusiastically accept, but we knew that the population would have supported us. Then, tragically, one year ago two members of the Joint Chiefs of Staff resigned, and Mashiro and Nagi took their places."

Shizuru paused, and Natsuki saw her grip on the grenade tensing. When the General spoke again her voice was still calm, but so cold it seemed to freeze the very air around her.  
"Haruka already opposed the war, but she was alone because Sergay had never been bold enough to oppose us. On the other hand Mashiro and Nagi were young and ambitious, and the balance of power shifted in their favour. Soon Natsuki and I had only a few commanders on our party, yet, they would have been enough. I knew that the biggest obstacle for the Colonels was the President but, even if I should have foreseen their move, I would never have thought that they were so desperate as to kill her."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru, incredulous.  
The Headmistress opened her mouth, finding it difficult to speak. She tried to close her hands but her fingers were numb and useless. "Are you saying that you were ready to destroy half of your world only to stay with your Natsuki?" she asked bluntly.

Shizuru smiled her. "Only? She was my dream. I would have done everything to make her happy and safe. Wouldn't you do the same? But that was the past. You were my future. You could have been happy on Terra. I would have made this place a Paradise for you, where you would have been adored as a Goddess."

Natsuki sadly shook her head. "A Paradise built on the ashes of millions of people? I would never have accepted it."

The Headmistress reluctantly made a step back. '_She's completely insane. The loss of the President must have unbalanced her mind.' _

"You were a politician, Natsuki, I thought you would understand."

"What? That the end justifies the means? Besides, I too I have someone I love. Someone who, as you said, I'll protect no matter the costs."

Natsuki stared at Shizuru, and for the first time she saw the General lose her composed smile. "Is this your ultimate decision, Natsuki?"

"Yes. She needs me, I beg of you to understand."

Only silence welcomed her words. Natsuki's lips tighten into a narrow line. "Let me go back home, Shizuru, and you shall accept your defeat."

"I would rather die, Natsuki."

Shizuru's eyes left her and rested again on the cell phone, her lips curled into a dreamy smile.  
Suddenly she rose up, approaching Natsuki. The Headmistress stood still, while Shizuru lightly caressed her face.

"Sorry if I lied to you and for dragging you here. But you were just too similar to her and even if I do not believe in miracles, the second I saw you I felt that I could have a second chance. I knew I was being egoistical but I loved her too much not to try, even if this would have meant to make another Shizuru sad..."

The General slipped the phone in Natsuki's hand. "Go, Natsuki, but promise me you'll tell her my story, and that you'll keep this message as a memento of our love."

Natsuki gripped firmly her arm. "I can't accept it. You'll come with me."

"Why? There's nothing left for me. It's time to go. And then…" Shizuru looked away, eyes gleaming. "I want to see my Natsuki again."

Abruptly she turned, and the Headmistress had to resist the temptation to hold her tight. Because Natsuki knew that she would have never let her go. Tears began to gather, and Natsuki's voice choked in her throat.  
"Farewell, Shizuru," she whispered.

Then, she slowly walked out of the apartment. The doors closed behind the Headmistress, and it was only when she turned the corner that she heard the muffled sound of an explosion. The lights flickered and, somewhere, an alarm started screaming.

Natsuki leaned against the wall, hiding her face on her hands and fighting back the tears. '_I won't cry for you Shizuru. Tears wash away the pain and the remorse. And I want to remember you forever, because you wanted me here, and I could not save you.'_

---------------------

Seconds later she heard the sound of heavy military boots. Swallowing her pain Natsuki looked at the small delegation leaded by Mashiro and Haruka.

"Where is General Viola?" the blonde Colonel asked brusquely.

Ignoring her Natsuki stared at Mashiro. "She's dead."

For a moment she saw a shadow of guilt in the Colonel's green eyes, but it was immediately replaced but a calculating look. "It's a pity, and an incalculable loss for our country. However, you must be tired. My guards will accompany you to your room, give us time to arrange a transport and you'll soon be taken to the dimensional gate."

Irritation started to boil inside Natsuki. "Colonel De Windbloom, your dismissive attitude is scandalous" she coldly spat out. "Don't even think I can't see that this is exactly what you and your colleagues wanted. As far as I know, this is but a well organized coup d'état. Your despicable tactics have forced Shizuru to take that path, and her death is exactly what you wanted from the very beginning."

Mashiro seemed unimpressed by Natsuki's anger. She caressed her sleek hair, smiling knowingly. "Why these harsh words, Headmistress? Before feeling sorry for her, think about all the lives that could have been lost. I assure you that General Viola's death was not planned, but I can't deny that she made the right decision."

Abruptly Haruka's hand clasped Natsuki's shoulder, squeezing it. "Please, listen. Shizuru knew the game; nonetheless she put everything at a stake. And when she lost she preferred to die instead of resigning. She would have been disgraced, disowned, and sent into exile, but she chose to die as true warrior, in a last blaze of glory. We were not friends but, in this moment, I'm proud of her."

Confused by Haruka's words Natsuki dimly smiled. "That's what scares me the most about your world. Some of you have a surprisingly honourable code, Colonel Armitage, while others are just incredibly cynical."

Mashiro handed Natsuki a long cape. "Cynicism? We call it 'realism', Headmistress, and you don't earn promotion to the highest ranks if you can't practise it. Now, wear this. We'll claim that you died with the General, so you need to stay hidden."

With those words came the realization that there was no point in arguing further with them, because the game was over. Feeling defeated, Natsuki reluctantly nodded. _'This is not my world, Shizuru's dead, and the war has been avoided. It's time for me to go back home.' _

But, unexpectedly, one of the guards made a step forward, kneeling.

He was young, his face almost lost under the helmet. "President, what are your orders?" he innocently asked.

As one, all the other soldiers fall to their knees. Haruka and Mashiro looked around, completely at a loss.

Before they could say anything, Natsuki seized the opportunity to say what she was looking for.

'_Of course. Even if they knew my real identity, their instinct to follow the President's orders is probably too strong, especially now that they have lost the Commander in Chief.' _

The Headmistress squared her shoulders. "Colonel De Windbloom, I hereby promote you to the rank of General."

Mashiro stared at her, eyes wide, but Natsuki had something else to add. "I'll give you a message that has to be sent to Queen Mai Tokiha. This is my only order to you: put an end to war."

A pale grin returned on the lips of the lavender hair woman. "You'll find it surprising but I agree with you."

"Even if you know that you'll lose your powers?"

Mashiro flashed Natsuki a cunning glance. "The process of establishing peace is long, and everything can happen in the meantime."

Natsuki shook her head. "This military dictatorship won't survive the end of the war, soon the people will ask for a real democracy."

Then she looked intently at Haruka, because a thought had occurred to her. "Shizuru and the President were close friends; they would have liked to be buried together."

Something unsaid passed in Haruka's eyes. She nodded. "Of course, Headmistress. We know this was their last wish and, I assure you, they'll never be apart."

Natsuki's hand closed on the phone in one of her pockets. Tears threatened her eyes again but the Headmistress held them back. She only mumbled a quiet 'thank you', before letting the soldiers take her away.

* * *

_  
_

_AN#2: Ara, ara... forgive me people, but this was truly needed. Here, take some kleenex and... it's not quite over yet! _


	8. 8

**Epilogue  
Back to Earl  
**

"I still don't understand why Mashiro insisted that you had to accompany me here."

"She was probably hoping that someone would shoot down our helicopter."

Natsuki turned hastily towards Nagi. "You must be joking. Last night the East and the West coalition agreed on a truce."

He shrugged, visibly pleased. "I know, but it's always fun to tease you, Natsuki."

She flushed. "You are being too familiar, Colonel, considering we only met two days ago."

'_If there is one thing that I appreciate of Earl, is that there I could still spank you.' _

Then, muttering a silent epithet, Natsuki looked away, preferring to admire the enormous cave. The first time she had been there it was pitch black, but now lamps were everywhere, and they cast their bright light on a platform covered with inscriptions and circled by twelve tall pillars.

Natsuki shivered, while an eerie aura of recognition shook her. She was sure to have already seen a place like this, but she could not remember where or when. She looked at her escort, but neither Nagi, or Nina, or any of the other soldiers seemed to share her feelings. "What is it?" she softly asked.

"No one knows. And no one knows who built it though there are other places like this, scattered all around our planet. But now that the war is over, we'll probably have time and resources to investigate further" Nina replied her.

Natsuki smiled. Nina finally seemed happy now, as if a great weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"I hope that the people of your world will live peace and cooperation in the future" Natsuki said.

"So do I and... I wish you a safe trip back home, Natsuki of Earl."

The Headmistress nodded, walking slowly towards the centre of the platform. She had eagerly waited for that moment, though she couldn't help but feel slightly sad at the thought that she was parting from Terra forever. '_I didn't even have time to attend their funeral.' _

Biting down on her lower lip, she stared at Nagi.

"I… I suppose I have to thank you" she reluctantly admitted. "I know that you did it only to save your position, but if you didn't show me those documents I would have made the biggest mistake of my entire life."

He smiled. "I would have never thought to hear those words from you, Headmistress."

"You should have a talk with your counterpart on Earl, you are as annoying as the Archduke, but at least you have an ounce of common sense."

At those words Nagi's sly smile intensified. "He's still too young; you keep forgetting he's only fifteen."

Then he slipped an arm around Nina's shoulders, who visibly blushed. "But be sure that Nagi De Artai has learnt the lesson the hard way, and he won't do the same mistake again."

"What?" Natsuki shouted, eyes wide with surprise at the air of exultant trickery appeared on Nagi's face. But she had no time to say anything else, because a white flash of light blinded her, as the gate opened to carry the Headmistress away from Terra.

---------------------

An instant later Natsuki found herself crouched on the floor, the marble cold against her cheek. She tried to hold her head up, pressing a hand over her mouth to fight back the nausea.

"Headmistress!" someone screamed.

Recognizing the voice, Natsuki smiled despite the sickness. '_They did not lie to me. I'm at home.'_

"Yohko… what has happened?"

The Medical Officer helped her to get to her feet, shooting Natsuki a curious glance. "Honestly I have no idea. We were talking when a flash of light engulfed the room and, although it lasted only a nanosecond, I could swear that you disappeared into it."

"When?"

"Just a few moments ago."

Natsuki licked her lips, considering for a moment to say the truth, but immediately after she decided against it. '_We have no time now to study these gates.' _

"It's odd, but it could be part of the same mysterious chain of events that are happening all around Earl" she lied, feeling guilty. Then she shook her head to clear her mind while the dizziness was gradually receding.

"Would you take me to the laboratory, Yohko? Better to make sure that everything is fine there."

"You should visit the infirmary before."

"No" Natsuki almost cried, rubbing her eyes. "I'm all right. Our Otome are more important."

Then, leaning slightly against Yohko, she marched resolutely towards the laboratory.

It was only when Natsuki saw the intact shape of the frozen Shizuru that she allowed herself to relax. She sighed, gripping the back of a chair and collapsing into it.

The Headmistress looked down at her hands that were no longer clenched into balls, but open in her lap, palms up. '_It's over.'_

Suddenly the phone of the laboratory rang, startling her. It was so close to her hand that Natsuki picked it up mechanically, mumbling her name on the speaker. She listened carefully what the voice on the other side was saying, while her lips twisted in a grim sneer.

"Request some ground units from Aries and Windbloom to scout the surroundings, and report to me in one hour" Natsuki ordered, although unconvinced.

Then she ended the call, passing thoughtfully her hand in her hair.

"What's the problem?" Yohko asked her, her eyebrows frown.

Natsuki seemed finally to acknowledge Yohko's presence. She set her eyes on the Medical Officer. "It was the Director of the Prison Desperate. Nagi has disappeared from his cell."

Natsuki looked away from the shocked look on Yohko's face to stare blankly at Shizuru. "Everything makes sense now" she whispered.

'_His blunt last remark, the fact that they knew so much about my world, the Otome system, and the situation on Earl at the moment. Also, Shizuru told me that between Terra and Earl there were ten years of difference and, rightly, he was fifteen here and he looked around twenty-five there. It's all because Archduke De Artai and Colonel De Artai is the same person.'_

"Are you thinking to send one of the Pillars there?"

Natsuki's attention returned on Yohko. "No, we can't afford to scatter around our best warriors now. We already have too many problems to afford."

"But Nagi is for sure a big trouble, or he will become soon" Yohko insisted.

Leaving the chair Natsuki shook her head. "Not any more" she declared, in a definitive tone.

'_Fine. Go play somewhere else, Nagi. For sure Terra fits you better.'_

Natsuki felt relieved, almost happy. In a few steps she found herself in front of Shizuru. Whatever had struck the woman had solidified her features in a perpetual air of surprise.

The Headmistress raised a hand to caress her friend's cold cheek. _'Even something so innocent like this it was denied them. I'll never ever take it for granted again.' _

She pulled out something from her pocket. The proof that she had really travelled to another universe. Softly she asked Yohko to leave, and only when she heard the door closing Natsuki flipped open the cell phone.

"I have something to read you. Listen to me, my Shizuru."

Natsuki looked at her and, for a moment, the light on the Graceful Amethyst's face seemed to mimic her trademark seraphic smile.

Natsuki smiled back.

_The end_

* * *

_AN: first of all, cookies go to my beta Jamie-chan! Without her massive help this fanfic would have been the cemetery of the English language (as you can see in these notes ;-))._

_Cookies go also to all the people who read and reviewed this. I'm really impressed and I thank so much everyone_

_And now, a bit of "why" I wrote this and that._

_Shizuru's position: as she explained in chapter 7, everything she did it was for her Natsuki, to the point to destroy her world. Is love worth killing for? I don't know, but Shizuru Hime seems to think that way; it's the dark side of her nature, the one I love the most I have to admit. Saying that, I still do not think she's irremediably evil, she's only has her own motivation to live and to take lives, and it's Natsuki._

_Natsuki's vulnerability: I agree that she seems a bit helpless, but I didn't want her to be some kind of Mary Sue, who arrives and solves everything. She's a cunning politician, who is thrown in a world she doesn't know, and where her possibilities of survival and to come back home are really minimum. I thought she had to move cautiously in the beginning, but I'm satisfied that in the end she decided to act. _

_Sergay/Nina/Nagi triangle: I love the relationship these three have in Mai Otome. It's so… insane! Nina. Her stubbornness to follow the orders of her Master, just because she was grown to act that way, and in the name of the love for her "father". While Sergay is torn between the affection for her, the duty towards his country and the attraction for Nagi's resoluteness. Finally there's Nagi, who just uses both of them. I needed to replicate their relationship in this story, and I found nothing better than to make her the lover of both. They are so cute together, don't you think? ;-)_

_Who is the Big Bad?: none really. Everyone had his/her own reasons to act the way he/she did. One could say that Shizuru's motivations were nobler than Mashiro and Nagi's ones, but on the other hand she would have caused a disaster. So… I have no answer for this :-P_

_Next update, the last one, will be a funny omake, because I'm sick of tragedy and now I need fluff! ;-)_


	9. Omake

_Credits to Glowie-sama, for giving me this devious idea!  
_

_What if...  
... the death of Natsuki of Earl was only an evil plot of Erstin, who later fled the country with her kidnapped love  
… __Shizuru discovered everything and fake her death as well to pursue__ Erstin and to free her Natsuki_  
…_finally together the President and her General decided to leave Terra forever, and they found no better planet to go than Earl_  
… _there Shizuru de-petrified the Graceful Amethyst, who is sent to Terra to assist the Headmistress _

_Chaos ensues…_

* * *

**Terra the Omake**

_Garderobe, Earl, Headmistress's Office. On her sofa._

"Natsuki, honey, would you like another cup of tea?"

"Why not, my beloved."

Natsuki flashed a smile at her devoted Shizuru. "I'm a bit worried, how do you think things are going on in Terra?"

General Viola smiled knowingly while pouring tea. "I'm sure the Headmistress and the Graceful Amethyst know the perfect way to handle that bunch of warmongers."

Natsuki nodded gravely. "Sure sure, ah! The youngsters... By the way, don't you think we should do something to modify these uniforms? We are dressed like maids! And look at your clothes, they are lilac." Staring desolately at Shizuru's gown, she picked up the hem. "I like you better in black lather and, besides, my clothes on Terra were much more comfortable."

A sweet yet devious smile danced across Shizuru's lips, as she slipped a hand under Natsuki's robe. "I agree with you, on the other hand they didn't give me this easy access."

"Not there, Shizuru!!" the former President of the Western Republic screamed in pleasure.

_Meanwhile…_

_Garderobe Base, Terra, Meeting Room._

The Headmistress bent down to avoid the chair Haruka had just thrown her.

"You!" Natsuki screamed. "You useless warhorse! You'll pay for this!"

She grabbed a hydrant, as a simulacra of her Robe cannon, and jumped on the table. The blond Colonel roared, using the power cord to spin a laptop over her head. "Watch your month, slimy hair."

"Mouth, Haruka-chan" screamed her terrified assistant Yukino from behind a chair.

Under the table the Graceful Amethyst was sharing a cup of tea with Mashiro.

"Do you think it will take long?" Shizuru asked quietly. "Queen Mai invited us over for dinner, and I'd hate to miss a chance to eat decently. Once in a while Natsuki insists on trying to cook but honestly she uses too much mayo for my taste."

Mashiro sighed. "I know, I know, I've been subjected too to her experiments and the first time I thought she wanted to poison me. But don't worry, etiquette class for Haruka will start in few minutes, and if she's late again Miss Maria will personally come here to claim her. Have faith."

"Ara, ara…" said Shizuru flashing one of her bewitching smiles. "Perhaps, we could organize a cooking class for Natsuki."

Pouring another cup of tea, Shizuru and Mashiro started plotting.

In the corner of the room Sergay was crying on the shoulder of Nagi.

"When did everything start to fall apart? I don't recognize my world any more!" he mourned.  
Then, he looked expectantly at Nagi, who was busy in sending messages with his cell phone. "But I'm confident that you have a wise plan to solve everything. As usual. Are you contacting John Smith to organize the assassination of those two?"

Nagi stared blankly at him. "Sergay…" the white-haired man said. "Why didn't you tell me that Nina hates black lingerie? She doesn't like my gift and now she's writing me she doesn't love me any more. It sucks..."

Sergay fainted.

"You are fired…" Nagi murmured, while laptops started flying.

…_And all was well._


End file.
